Cosmo's Return
by DarkSS
Summary: After defeating the metraxe, Tails being thinking about Cosmo everyday. Surprised is going to happened to Tails! Love will developed! SonicxAmy, TailsxCosmo, KnucklesxRouge.
1. Chapter 1: Trying to confront Tails

**Chapter 1: Trying to confront Tails**

Much time had come and gone since Chris was sent back to his world without as much as a good-bye. From what Sonic had said that day he went back to his world in some sort of device Eggman that had created.

Since that day things are pretty much calmed down. All those years and the adventures they had encountered are the only real memories that still remained in Tails's mind. All the highs and the lows still fresh and remaining, they still made him smile but other memories and what he had done still brought him to tears.

**_In Tails's Workshop..._**

Sonic and Amy are having conversation while Tails was in a room sitting there doing nothing.

"Hey Sonic, do you think Tails is ok?" Amy asked.

"He fine, I guess. He just thinking about Cosmo die because of him. He fire the power cannon and shot at Cosmo." Sonic explained.

"I don't think he fine Sonic. Look there! Tails looked very sad." Amy said.

"He sure is but don't you worried Amy." Sonic answered.

Just after Sonic finish his words, tears of dropped started to fall down Amy cheeks. Sonic looked in shocked and asked: "Amy, why are you crying?"

"It just that I am thinking about Cosmo too. It just too innocent to die like this. Because of everyone, Cosmo scarifice her life to save all of us especially you and Shadow, Sonic." Amy explained.

"What about me and Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Because of you too, Cosmo have to weaken Dark Oak so that it easy for you to blast it or else the gravity field force would be too much for your body to take." Amy said.

"Don't be sad Amy. Cosmo do this for us and she won't want to see all of us to be sad because of her and I should thanks her. So cheer up!" Sonic said trying to cheer Amy up.

"Ok Sonic! i take your advice. It getting late now, so i am going back home." Amy said.

"Ok, Becareful on your way home Amy." Sonic replied.

"I will Sonic." Amy answered.

Amy started to walked to the door and opened it. She then walked back home. Sonic stand at the door watching her disappeared in the darkness. Sonic began to close the door after Amy shadow have fully disappeared. He walked up to Tails, sit beside him and talked to him.

"Come on Tails! Don't be so sad because of Cosmo. You should think about your future and continue living and go toward your goal and not all day sitting here and do nothing just thinking about Cosmo. You're going to waste your time like this!" Sonic said things that wanted Tails to cheer up.

"I know you care about me Sonic but I sorry, I can't take your advice. It because of me Cosmo die." Tails said.

"Just forget about this Tails and live on! You have to!" Sonic requested.

"I can't do it Sonic! All the moments that happened in space made it unforgettable for me. It is so difficult for me to forget about it. I am tired now Sonic. I'm going to bed now." Tails exclaimed.

"Tails..." Sonic said and walked out of the room.

Tails no longer showed he was hurt to his friends who now thought he was pretty much over the worst of what had to happen though her name always crept up every now and then. They all missed her. Tails more than the others for clear reasons might had caught onto.

**_End of Chapter 1._**

* * *

Will Tails forget what he did to Cosmo in space? Read on to Chapter 2 when out to find out. Please Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Cosmo Back!

**Chapter 2: Cosmo Return**

Many nights, Tails had cried and never felt any lower than he ever had done in his life still he treasured that seed Sonic had given to him caring for it as it slowly grew in a small pot. The only part of Cosmo he still had left and gave his all to keep alive.  
The thought of what Cream had said to him some time back he accidentally killed a plant of hers, he worried himself that someday he would end up doing it.  
He couldn't kill her a second time; that would of been the end of him.

Like many nights he was restless and couldn't sleep with all the memories bugging him and that one scene when he pulled the trigger on the one he loved. That would never leave and he couldn't forget.

To pass that time he resorted to flying, the one thing that kept him most sadness and one true time he could think without others questioning should he suddenly day dream and not listen to his fellow friends.

The cold night airs breeze blew against his face and muzzle hair feeling the coldness on his skin keeping him awake. He no longer really felt the cold having done this so much. He was coming immune to it the amount of times he felt it, he was getting a little more ill these days because of it and it was starting to come to his friends minds. They had questioned him about it but he only threw the question off.

It was a beautiful night reminding him that one night he nearly admitted his feelings truly for Cosmo, some reason tonight he didn't feel sad about it. It felt like she was there once more, it was a wonderful feeling if only it was actually true.

Thinking that it was not true, he flew out of the window, high above the ocean near the cliffs flying aimlessly with no real direction of purpose in the early hours after midnight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_At Cosmo's side..._**

At the very top of a tall cliff, not speaking a word, sat Cosmo. Her feet dangled over the edge and her lime green hair fluttered around her face as a breeze swept through the air. But Cosmo didn't remove her eyes from where she was currently looking at the sky.

Cosmo sighed peacfully, breathing in the cool night air. The stars look so very lovely tonight, she thought, smiling.

But then, a thought not quite as comfortable entered her mind. "I wish Mother and Galaxina were here..." she mumbled, as the thought of her deceased family and friends crossed her mind. She han't thought of them for a while, and Cosmo felt guilty for that.

Cosmo shook her head, frowning slightly Don't talk like that, she told herself, you have to forget the past and live for the present and the future. However, Cosmo was unable to completely forget her distant past.

"At least the Metarex are gone..." Cosmo said to herself, "And what should I do next? It has been months since we go outer space and I have forget where cream live. Guess I have to wait till morning before asking around" That statement made Cosmo feel better.

And then there's...Tails, Cosmo thought, sighing happily. She blushed slightly, for she hid feeling for the twin-tailed fox. Cosmo then looked down at the ground, closed her eyes, and smiled.

Cosmo sighed again, resting her chin in her hands. She paused realizing somthing for the first time. Now that the Metarex were gone, she would no longer be used as a spy against her will. She would no longer hear them in her mind, as she once did before, which had made her feel trapped and scared. She was...free!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_At Tails side...  
_  
**He continued to fly on, he was cold but he wouldn't let himself feel it even though deep inside his heart he kept told himself that he deserved a lot more for taking away the life he loved; even if she was the one who told him to pull the trigger deep inside something told him this wasn't all over yet.

But it had been so long now, many weeks had passed and they were back in their world, nothing was going to happen apart from what normal life was after the past few years of being away in Chris's planet. There was no adventures happening now. it was just one big vacation to relax and ponder back on the feelings and memories.

Flying passed his workshop,Tails decided flying a plane. Alone now was a sobering thought, it was different to do this solo and not have his friends around. He liked it especially now the way he thought and the tears that wanted to roll down his cheeks.

His plane flew high above the cliffs but for some reason he was feeling at peace. Why was he feeling like this? Was it the way in his heart or just some mind trick telling things? He was getting the vibe she was there as the plane flew over the coast line along the cliffs.

Cosmo blinked, as she heard something pass by overhead. She leaned back, looking up above. A dark figure flew by in the sky, which Cosmo soon identified as a the X-Tornado. Tails! She asummed instantaneosly. She smiled rising to her feet. Cosmo watched the X-Tornado land little meters away. Deciding to go see who was inside, she walked--actually she ran towards the plane.

After walking for a little while, Cosmo spied a figure sitting on the ground. Cosmo stopped, taking a few long moments to figure out who exactly it was. Cosmo began to run quickly towards the figure, realizing who it was. "Tails!" she cried happily, unaware that the fox belived her to be dead.

For a few moments later, Tails finally set down the Tornado on a flat strip near to the cliff edge. It was still the early hours past midnight and he was feeling numb and sad.  
He decided maybe a little walk near the cliffs edges would maybe do him some good since he got the happy feelings coming to him by flying over them a moment ago; it made him feel happy and he wanted some more of it to make him forget about the terrible burden he was having to carry.

His shoes softly pressed down on the grass a few feet from the edge as the sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks below was audible over the soft night time breeze and the quietness of the night.

Finally he reached some place where least the vibes were good. He finally settled down crossing his legs away from the edge lying down on the dew damp grass looking up at the sky.

Suddenly all of what happened in the past flooded back. It all happened up there Tails it kept saying in his head.

A few tears swelled and rolled down his cheeks as he kept whimpers back.

"If only you were here now Cosmo, I'm still sorry no matter what you said" he said softly as a slight whimper escaped from his muzzle. He put his forearm to his eyes and wiped away the tears,  
"Least you're free and happy" he said with a slight smile "Least I could of done something right; even if it does hurt me".

After walking for a little while, Cosmo spied a figure sitting on the ground. Cosmo stopped, taking a few long moments to figure out who exactly it was. Cosmo began to run quickly towards the figure, realizing who it was. "Tails!" she cried happily, unaware that the fox belived her to be dead.

****

**_End of Chapter 2._**

**_

* * *

_**

Looked like Cosmo back but that not all. Read to find out what happened. Please Reviews!


End file.
